


角色塑造

by Chalice139



Category: A3!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalice139/pseuds/Chalice139
Summary: 一边角色扮演一边车
Relationships: 摄津万里/月冈紬
Kudos: 7





	角色塑造

**Author's Note:**

> 一边角色扮演一边车

“紬先生，你是不是对演反差大的反派超有心得？”

窗外淅淅沥沥的雨点被万里的声音掩盖，紬放下手里杯盏，“万里君怎么突然说起这个？”

因为下雨的缘故，下午的咖啡聚会设在了万里房内。紬还是第一次在万里房间和他享受咖啡时光，也是第一次听见万里说起演反派的问题，颇感兴趣地眨了眨眼。

“是这样，这次秋组的剧我选了一个幕后boss角色，平时表面上是个温文尔雅的绅士，但实际是不择手段敛财起家的恶棍。现在不管我怎么演都找不到感觉……今天晨练还被左京先生骂了，说我演的幕后boss简直在身上挂了个‘我是坏人’的牌子，光表情就能给观众剧透……”

万里君苦恼地揉了一把刘海，棕毛在指间翘起几根，看在紬眼中相当可爱。虽然喝咖啡时万里时不时就会与他探讨演戏问题，但很少会露出这样走投无路的表情，紬看着万里气呼呼模仿左京，把今早的经历讲得仿佛落语，突然想起扎比赌气时气鼓鼓缩在墙角的模样，忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。

“紬先生！现在不是笑我的时候！”万里一瞬间更加委屈，“你不是挺喜欢演反派的吗，教教我该怎么塑造角色吧！”

“好好。”紬止急忙压制住嘴角扬起的笑意，“但是我一下也不知道该怎么说……不如万里君和我一起去街头即兴，看看我的表演有没有帮助？”

“街头即兴演反派你肯定又要说中二台词了吧，什么‘我封印在左臂的力量已经觉醒’‘常暗之夜将洗刷你们的罪孽’这类。”

“啊哈哈……万里君还真是了解……”紬有种小心思被看穿的心虚，捧着咖啡浅啜一口，突然眼神一亮，“相马京一，怎么样？”

万里往嘴里送咖啡的手一顿，“相马京一？那不是冬组第二次公演时紬先生的角色嘛。”

“没错，感觉和万里君这次要演的角色很像，接下来我会以相马京一的身份和你接触，万里君看看能不能从我身上找到演反派的感觉？”

万里这次直接放下了咖啡杯，眼里闪着亮晶晶的光，“哦——不愧是紬先生！是个好主意！”

“不过演独角戏不太有趣，万里君也陪我一起演怎么样？因为相马京一只会和对他有益的人交往。”紬摸着下巴思忖片刻，“你就演手里握着相马京一想要之物的人吧。”

“想要之物……”万里也迅速反应过来，“财富权利什么的吧！我就按照这次拿到的角色，来演一个有钱有势的伪君子！”

“那万里君等等我，我去换上相马京一的戏服过来。”

丢下这句话后紬很快离开，留下万里独自喝着咖啡，因为兴奋手抖不小心灌下一大口。

从成为相马京一的一刻起，紬身上明显散发出了截然不同的气质。万里很快便感到紬与自己对话的语气变得恭谦礼貌，举止动作从温吞变得优雅利落，想来为了饰演这个角色一定研究过大正时代华族礼仪。他在“相马京一”为自己斟了咖啡后想要说些什么，视线却不由得被紬极具吸引力的表演勾去，从那双眼中读到了一丝傲慢与不甘。

被时代裹挟走向衰落的末路，挣扎在新生与古老中的求而不得宛如风暴迎面而来，万里一瞬便从紬细腻的演技中感受到了相马京一表层之下的人格，仿佛置身观众席那般鼓起掌来。

然而这并没有让紬出戏，仍旧彬彬有礼地为万里盘子里放上茶点，“让您感受到愉快是我的荣幸，家中仆从有事外出，就让我为您添上茶点吧。”

盘中多出了鸡蛋三明治，万里对上紬笑吟吟的脸，就知道恋人又在不余余力地在向自己安利鸡蛋料理，于是他清了清嗓往椅背一靠，懒懒散散翘起二郎腿，“把这种东西称作茶点，相马家也是堕落了啊。”

紬的眉间微微一拧，又在不易察觉的片刻舒展。万里从那细微表情里捕捉到了“相马京一”的不快，像是瞧见大鱼上钩般地扬起嘴角。

“作为相马家的少爷，希望你能拿出些更像样的茶点，否则我们之间的交易也就到此为止了。”

“相马京一”沉默了几秒，才缓缓吐出一句“这样啊”，随后慢慢起身，慢慢来到万里面前，按住椅子扶手俯下身。

“你在打什么主意？”

面对“相马京一”越来越近的脸，万里察觉到一股怨愤与压力扑面而来，下意识向后一退。然而紬并没有停止逼近，而是继续用着相马京一阴沉的脸，以手指挑开领结。

柔顺丝绸顺着衬衫折领滑落，“相马京一”将领结弃置在地，解开马甲微微笑了，“我来做你的茶点，如何？”

在紬细腻强大的演技下，万里虽然连自己角色的名字都不知道，却迅速入戏。他不为所动地打量着“相马京一”像是在忍耐什么的表情，目光玩味地掠过颈部和衬衫，用手指点着下巴嗤地一笑，“为了这一点点荣华富贵，连自己的身体都可以出卖吗？”

“……是啊，对于没落的家族而言，未来不过是一步步的下坡路，我在不断的失去中一路走来，金钱、权利、地位，这些原本是应该属于我的东西……然而在这该死的时代中却……！”

“相马京一”的脸拧了起来，万里从那双眼中读出了强烈的憎恶与嫉妒，而这感情转瞬而逝，又被高高在上的嘲讽取代，“相马京一”从喉咙里冷冷挤出了笑声。

“经商起家的你是不会明白的，说到底不过是庶民出身，哪怕身怀万贯，华族的荣耀也和你没有任何关系。”

话音落时，万里已经拧住紬的衣领，将人“砰”地摁在桌面，震得杯中咖啡轻轻一荡。

而“相马京一”眼中的嘲讽没有半点消失。

从俯视角度将“相马京一”瘫在桌上的模样尽收眼中，万里能感觉到这份来自没落贵族的讽刺与愤怒是多么脆弱，如同捏在掌中的纤细脖颈那般稍稍用力便能粉碎。他深深地明白此刻的自己掌握着相马京一的命运，能够将那来自于过去的历史连同贵族的骄傲一起，狠狠践踏在脚下。

于是万里轻轻笑了，手指挑过“相马京一”的下巴。

“既然是这样，就让我看看华族的自尊究竟值多少钱。”

“请便，只要我能重新得到属于我的财富与地位。”

没有任何不满，没有任何抵触，贪婪得近乎平静的语气让万里反倒恼怒起来，“刷”地撕开了衬衣。

纽扣在桌上清脆弹开，白色衬衫大大敞开，将白皙瘦削的身体裸露。万里此刻压根没考虑破坏了戏服会被幸和左京教训，只是沉浸在角色中，迅速解开皮带。

对于紬而言，万里在面前将皮带拉出裤绊的姿势永远是那么具有魅力，而对于相马京一却只是另一个罪孽的开端。他在万里脱下衣裤的一瞬短暂地出戏，眼神渴求地从那不算厚实的肌肉上扫过，与万里对视时又立刻回到了相马京一的角色中。

入戏的万里并不像平时那样小心，而是粗暴地扯下“相马京一”的裤子，俯身在紬的肩上咬了下去。恰到好处的疼痛激得紬低低喊出声，以相马京一的身份不屑地冷哼。

“用这种方式使用茶点，所以说野蛮人就是野蛮人。”

桌上又是“砰”的一响，回过神来时，紬的双腿已经被万里高高抬起分开压在桌上，将下体完全暴露。像是鉴赏物品般的冰冷目光扫过私处，饶是“相马京一”也不禁羞耻地涨红了脸，岔开的双腿在力量压制下微微颤抖。

“原来你还有这种兴趣吗？”

话音里的颤栗像是忍耐又像是兴奋，万里轻轻掐住他的下巴凑了上去，意味深长地吻在耳根。

“兴趣？你是不是误会了什么？我上你可不是因为兴趣。”

并不温柔的抚摸在身体留下道道红印，乳首被拧住揉搓时，紬忍不住低低吸气，夹杂着气音的呻吟从嘴角溢出。肌肤上肆意的蹂躏让他第一次感觉到情事中完全被控制，直到后穴被沾了润滑剂的手指进进出出，那种无力与无法反抗的空虚终于蚕食了神经。

就像是相马京一终究无法反抗命运、逐渐衰落的华族终究无法反抗崭新的时代，紬的身体放弃般地渐渐放松，双腿打开的弧度更甚，后穴的收缩让万里的手指几乎要被吸入。

“这么想让我进去吗？相马先生。”

“唔……”

“相马京一”这时再也说不出话，咬着嘴唇的呜咽在被插入的一刻拔高声调，又将呻吟狠狠咽下。他不知道自己为何在此刻流下眼泪，泛红的眼角与面上潮红融为一体，逐渐蔓延而下，将他整个人涂为绯色。

是不甘的痛苦、软弱的无力，还是因为不择手段降下的惩罚，“相马京一”的心情一片杂乱，看在万里的眼中却从角色深处找到了刺激的灵感。那是一种掌握万物的余裕，一种将表层撕裂展露最原始本能的快感，当伪装越是厚重，剥离时便越是能体会亲手揭开真相的愉悦，舞台上的冲击与现在近乎晕眩的快乐同样令人心神荡漾，而这或许正是饰演反派的魅力所在。

“哈啊……可恶……啊……”

“相马京一”在不断的征伐中晃动身体，腰肢情不自禁地弓起，情欲带来的快感夹杂着麻木自己的痛苦一同填满血脉。紬还是第一次在情事中流下如此多的泪水，抑制不住的轻颤让他的上身缩做一团。而万里伸手垫住他的腰窝，突然将人抱了起来，往墙上摁去。

“啊！”紬低低叫了一下，急忙用胳膊抱住万里肩头稳住身躯。

“终于肯抱住我了？”万里凑近紬耳边，用角色最终幕时阴沉缓慢的语气道，“我会用身体告诉你，除了我身边你无处可去。”

随着这句话万里开始新一轮冲击，每次都将分身送入最深处，又狠狠拔到边缘。撞击的水声中，紬随着他的动作贴在墙面上下晃动，盘在万里腰间的双腿因为力量不支不断滑下，腿根滴落粘稠液体。

万里的闷哼夹杂在紬细碎的呻吟中，搂着他的胳膊尽力维持着二人的平衡，过于新鲜的刺激与甬道的吸附感让他几乎欲罢不能，难以控制地射在恋人身体里。

从角色里出来时，紬几乎快从万里身上滑下去，吓得他把人抱住便往椅子上坐。相马京一的戏服衬衣这时变得皱皱巴巴，衣摆还沾染了些许体液，万里看得舌头都不禁打了结，“紬、紬先生！对不起！你、你还好吧！”

“……万里君，你也太过头了。”

招惹年轻气盛的大学生会带来什么后果紬已经充分体会，他软绵绵挂在万里身上，只觉得腰和腿一片酸软，肠壁中还有精液正慢慢流出来，脸色不觉泛上红晕。

“先带我去洗个澡吧。”

万里匆匆忙忙穿好衣服，用外衣把紬一裹抱了，躲着人偷偷去到浴室。

泡进温水中后，紬深吸一口气倚在万里身上，感觉适才在情事中亢奋的精神终于放松下来。而万里小心翼翼扶着他，正上下打量他的状况，“紬先生？怎么样？”

“感觉身体好多了，谢谢。”紬抬头回望着他，“说起来，万里君的角色塑造得怎么样了？”

“嗯……刚刚是找到了一点感觉……”万里话到一半，脑海里蓦地浮现出做的时候紬全然不同的表情，胸口顿时变成羽毛似的飘飘忽忽，“但是只有一点！我觉得还不够！紬先生我们再试一次！”

“……万里君？？”

紬不可思议地看了看他，万里倒是迫不及待地继续说了下去，声音激动得比平时语速更快。

“不过相马京一已经试过了，这一次我们用冬组第三次公演的泉神父怎么样！”

“……万里君你还上瘾了吗？如果再弄脏一件戏服我不知道左京先生和小幸会作何反应哦？”

“戏服我这就去洗！……对了，还要缝扣子，这个干脆请教一下臣好了……”

——END——


End file.
